


Ruin Me (Gently)

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dominant Alec, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensitive!Magnus, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Some Fluff, Spells Gone Wrong, Vulnerability, a little bit?, alec gets to pop magnus's cherry for once, but good idea?, but it's literally not discussed at all i this fic, but not???, cringey old writing, except for the last sentence, here's my chance, honestly so much fluff, i've always wanted to use bright red fluffy handcuffs, implied immortal!alec, like alec is immortal, magnus is a screamer, magnus with a praise kink, my new favorite headcanon?, second virginity, stamina runes, submissive magnus???, these two loves each other so much, this is almost crack, this is literally just straight-up sex, tongue-fucking, very teensy smidgens of angst, who knows - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: I found this kind of long prompt saved in one of my old folders, and it's kind of delicious. A bit filthy, too. (No idea where it came from. Not sure if I came up with it or what, but now I'm sure as hell going to write it.)It involves spells gone wrong, smutty smut, and a second virginity. Enjoy. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **i finalLY GOT MY OWN ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF HIJACKING MY FRIEND'S**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt:  
> .  
>  **Person A, who is very confident and experienced and tends to take the lead, took Person B’s virginity (Person B, whom is shier and a lot less experienced- although definitely talented) but Person B didn’t take Person A’s. Then a spell/curse magically turns Person A physically and emotionally into a virgin (just during sex, really, their personality is unchanged). Essentially, they become a shit ton more sensitive and out of control like they haven’t ever been touched, complete with fumbling, being unable to remember proper technique or whatever. It’s temporary but effective. The spell only ends when the newfound virginity is taken. Person A asks Person B shyly to take their (second) virginity, Person B jumps both Person A and at the opportunity. Person A is very vulnerable/insecure and uncharacteristically very shy and sensitive (both emotionally and physically) during their sexytimes, but Person B takes care of them and encourages them and generally is the best partner ever. Person B knows all of Person A’s sweet spots and weaknesses and unashamedly uses them to reduce Person A to a moaning, trembling mess. When it’s over, Person A just lets Person B hold them and they’re both really happy. Person A tells Person B that they’re glad that it was Person B that took their virginity. They come out of the experience happier and end up repeating aspects, Person B taking charge and leaving Person A whimpering and breathless.**  
>  **Bonus points if Person A is a total screamer.**  
> .  
> .  
>  Enjoy, I guess. Characters and shit sadly don't belong to me.  
> I think that is was based vaguely on a destiel fanfiction I read like years ago where a witch made Dean a virgin again. I don't remember how that one went, though. Oh, well.  
> HONESTLY, I didn't even due this prompt justice. Anyone's welcome to use it as you long as you link it back to here somehow.

“So… how does this work?” Alec asked quietly, looking up from his book and watching as Magnus flopped down next on the bed dramatically.

Magnus sighed loudly. “I don’t know!” he exclaimed, throwing his head back and slumping further off the bed. “It’s like… I can’t _remember_ it. I mean- I _know_ it happened. I remember last week, when I rode you and you said-”

He was practically hanging off the bed upside down, and his eyes had taken on a mischievous gleam. Alec shushed him, blushing slightly.

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully, but continued. “I remember that,” he said, “But I can’t- I don’t remember _how,_ if that makes sense. Ugh. I don’t know.”

“So basically, you’re a virgin,” Alec stated, giving him an amused look as he set down the book he hadn’t been reading and stood.

Magnus groaned. “Shut up,” he said, jabbing a finger in his direction.

Alec walked to the bed slowly, a smirk beginning to curl his lips. “But you _are,_ aren’t you?” he asked faux-innocently.

“The _definition_ of virgin is someone who hasn’t had sex,” Magnus pointed out. “And I have.”

Alec sat next to him on the bed, twisting his body so he was on top of Magnus, arms on either side of him. He bent down, lips brushing against Magnus’s ear.

“Or,” he breathed into his ear, “Inexperienced. Untouched. There _are_ other definitions, you know.”

Magnus shivered slightly under him, and as Alec pulled away to sit up, straddling Magnus, their eyes met. Magnus was giving him a bright, sweet smile.

“And,” Alec continued, one had trailing to his hip, sliding gently under his shirt, “You’ve lost your experience. It’s like… you’ve never,” he leant down to press a kiss to his lips, his fingers lightly trailing up his sides, “been touched,” another soft kiss, “at all.”

Magnus reacted to every touch, trembling slightly under Alec’s hands and kissing back fiercely- but clumsily, like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Technically, he didn’t.

“Doesn’t count,” he gasped into Alec’s lips. Alec grinned and kissed him again without saying a word.

They pulled apart long enough for Alec to tug Magnus’s shirt over his head (with Magnus’s fumbling help) and off.

Alec leant down to kiss him again, hands gently roaming all over the man below him. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment with every brush of skin.

It felt like Alec’s hands were trailing sparks, tingling and shooting up his spine, leaving phantom trails of his touch all over Magnus’s body.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed shakily against his lips, “are you- _mm -_ sure-?”

“Am I sure,” Alec huffed, smiling, his kisses trailing down Magnus’s face. “Am I sure want to make love to you?” he felt Magnus’s little gasp at his choice of words and smiled. “You took my virginity,” he reminded him, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. “Don’t you think it’s _fair-”_ he scraped his teeth against Magnus’s throat slightly, nipping at his skin, “-I take yours?”

His lips never left Magnus’s skin.

Magnus gave a small, breathless laugh. “Of course, darling,” he said, not resisting Alec’s wandering hands and lips.

“Oh, now you admit you’re a virgin,” Alec teased. “I thought it didn’t count?”

Magnus’s hands slid up his sides, pulling off his shirt (with Alec’s cooperation), then lifted his arms to sling around Alec’s shoulders.

Alec pulled him into a deep kiss, slowly lowering them back on the mattress, both of them now shirtless.

Once Magnus’s back was pressed against the sheets again, Alec began to travel southwards, smiling as he kissed and littering gentle nips and bites down his neck. His hands stroked across his chest, one tweaked at his nipple.

A soft moan fell from Magnus’s lips. He arched into the touch.

“Look how sensitive you are,” Alec murmured into his skin. He was almost hunched over, sucking gently at his collarbone, his fingers going to roll the other nub between them.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut, breath coming in gasps.

Alec slowly began to grind his hips down against Magnus’s. Magnus could _feel_ how hard he was. His breath hitched, and his lips parted in a silent moan, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Open your eyes,” he coaxed, pressing his hips closer. He pressed two gentle, feather-light kisses to Magnus’s closed eyes.

Magnus found his lips curling into a smile despite himself. When he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful golden-green, slitted like a cat’s. Alec gave him a small grin.

“There you are,” he said, kissing him again.

Magnus gave him a surprised look as he pulled away, but his eyes remained golden. "You like my eyes?" he asked, voice coming out a bit breathy.

Alec let one hand go to Magnus's face, pressing the pad of his finger to trace Magnus's lips as if shushing him. "Of course I do," he said seriously, his hazel eyes boring into Magnus's.

Magnus blinked, but he gave a surprised smile. "I didn't think-  _oh-_ " Alec was unashamedly caressing his skin, tracing scars and hickeys, and he managed to stroke over a particularly sensitive spot, "-i didn't think anyone would like my eyes. In bed, I mean."

"I've told you I love them before," Alec commented quietly, leaning down to kiss at his neck.

"I- I can't remember," Magnus said.

Alec gave a vaguely amused huff, kissing and nuzzling at his neck and collarbone. "You're doing so well," he murmured encouragingly, giving another small roll of his hips. Magnus let out a little whine.

Alec's hands continued to caress him, gradually travelling further and further down.

His hands wandered down to Magnus’s waistband, lifting his hips so he could tug at it. Magnus let out a little gasp as Alec slid the last of his clothing off. He was going commando.

“What do you want, baby?” Alec asked, fingers curling lightly around Magnus’s hardened cock. Magnus whimpered- actually _whimpered_ \- at the rough friction, hips bucking slightly.

“I- I don’t know,” he managed, voice sounding rather hoarse. “I- _oh_ \- I don’t know if I can last-”

“Aw,” Alec said playfully, twisting his wrist to stroke his boyfriend. “I’ve barely touched you yet, beautiful.”

Magnus choked out a moan, his hips moving up towards Alec’s hand.

“What do you want?” Alec repeated. One hand continued to lazily pump Magnus’s cock, his other hand going to stroke up and down his chest.

Magnus was moaning, head thrown back and shaking. “ _Oh-_ please, please, I won’t last-”

Alec gave him a wicked grin. “I have an idea, then,” he said. “To make this last longer for both of us, of course.”

He climbed off of him, Magnus moaning in protest. First, he activated his stamina rune, sending Magnus a devilish look. Then, he dug through the bedside drawer for a minute or two, until finally he found what he was looking for. He grinned victoriously, looking back over at Magnus.

The warlock lay sprawled out on the terrorized sheets, not even looking at him. His chest rose and fell faster than usual, and he was trembling. His legs were spread wide, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

“You’re _breathtaking,”_ Alec said quietly, still smiling softly. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting between his lover’s legs and holding the two items aloft.

Magnus moved to sit up, to kiss him again, but Alec kissed him first, pushing him back again. “Stay down,” Alec breathed into his lips. “I want to ravish you.”

His fingers trailed down Magnus’s skin, stroking at the head and palming him. Another tiny moan escaped Magnus’s lips. Alec smiled slyly, carefully slipping the cock ring around the base of his boyfriend’s dick.

“Is that good?” he asked softly. His open palms pressed against Magnus’s sides warmly. “Not too tight?”

“It’s- _oh_ \- fine,” Magnus said breathlessly. “You just feel so good…”

His hands continued to stroke up and down his sides soothingly as he kissed down Magnus’s body again, giving special attention to his nipples- licking them, then gently pulling at them with his teeth, then finally closing his lips around them carefully and sucking. Magnus’s breath stuttered and gasped and he arched into the touch, chasing Alec’s lips.

But Alec pulled away just enough, clicking his tongue in mock-disappointment. “Mm-mm-mmm,” he said, eyes glittering mischievously. He put a hand on his chest and gently pushed Magnus back down onto the bed, the barely-there pressure just enough to keep him down.

“If you can’t stay down,” Alec said playfully, “I could cuff you down.”

He sounded almost shy, unsure even, for the first time during… _this_. The cuffs- bright red, fluffy handcuffs- dangled from his fingers.

Magnus shuddered. His cock twitched. He managed a rather shaky smirk and said, “I-I’d absolutely love that, darling.”

Alec’s expression brightened, all doubt fleeing his face. They hadn’t actually tried bondage yet, although it had been on their growing list of things to try.

(It had been Alec’s idea, but somehow he’d never thought Magnus would go for it. Magnus proved him wrong by enthusiastically agreeing to his suggestion to buy cuffs, and in fact inputting the best ways to be tied down. They also had a blue scarf, some silk ropes, and a regular pair of cuffs.)

“Don’t worry,” he said softly, “I’ll take care of you.”

Alec took one of Magnus’s hands, pressing a delicate kiss to his knuckles before closing one of the cuffs around his wrist. Magnus sent him a look full of tender affection, his fingers twitching under Alec’s lips.

Alec smiled against his skin before gently bringing Magnus’s other hand up to his lips and repeating the process. Once Magnus’s wrists were cuffed together, not too tight or too loose, Alec pulled his arms up to the bedpost, closing the clip on the chain around one of the smaller posts in the middle.

The sight of Magnus cuffed to their bed, completely naked and wanting him…

Just the thought made Alec shiver, let alone seeing him _right there,_ trembling and waiting...

“Can you reach the release switch if you need to?” he asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek as he withdrew.

Magnus gave him a breathless and disoriented smile. “You never cease to amaze me,” he said in a rather awed tone. “Yes, I can, darling.”

Alec resumed his careful ministrations, lips trailing down Magnus’s chest, sucking hickeys into his skin. He brushed gently over his navel, kissing it with slightly more force. Magnus gasped again, eyes closing.

Finally, Alec reached where Magnus wanted him the most.

He pressed a kiss to the dripping tip of his cock, one had going to fondle his balls. Magnus moaned, throwing his head back again and exposing several of the marks Alec had made on his neck.

Alec moved off his cock as quickly as he’d started, moving down to his thighs. Magnus made a vaguely protesting noise, but it was choked off when Alec began to ravish his inner thighs, biting and licking and leaving little bruises and reddened marks, kissing at the sensitive area so close- but not quite- to his cock. It made his skin tingle.

Magnus could feel his legs shaking slightly, quivering under Alec’s touch. He could feel his lover’s hot breath and soft lips and gentle teeth, scraping at his skin and slowly edging up back towards his cock. He shuddered and moaned, every touch from his lover like fire. Pre-cum blurted from the already-wet tip of his dick.

Alec, instead of going to close his lips around Magnus’s member, skipped past it, barely brushing his lips against the underside and instead going lower, mouthing at his balls for a second before reaching his hole.

Magnus moaned desperately, hips bucking slightly. One of Alec’s hands gently pressed down on his hips, a reminder. Obediently, Magnus’s hips stilled, but they were still twitching towards Alec involuntarily, little moans and gasps escaping his lips.

Alec’s tongue hesitantly licked across Magnus’s hole. The reaction was instant- Magnus moaned again, louder, eyes clenching shut. Alec paused for a moment, pressing a quick, sweet kiss to Magnus’s entrance. Then, without warning, he licked again, wetter and _deeper,_ beginning to lick _into_ him. Magnus _screamed,_ hips pushing into his touch.

Alec didn’t relent, his hand pushing just a little firmer on Magnus’s hips, continuing to push his tongue in and out of him, licking at his walls. Sometimes he would pause to close his lips around his hole, sucking and kissing, then he would go right back to fucking him with his tongue.

Magnus wasn’t silent for one moment. The initial scream of having been penetrated so suddenly had died down to a series of moans and whimpers, desperately trying to keep his hips still, chest falling and rising rapidly. He jerked helplessly at the restraints, the fluffy cuffs digging into his wrists just slightly.

“O- _oh, oh_ ,” Magnus moaned, tears sparking at his eyes. Every thrust of Alec’s tongue was branding and possessive and beautifully hot, sending liquid fire raging through his every nerve, zinging up and down his spine, pooling in his dripping, hard cock.

After what felt like hours of sweet torture, Alec finally pulled off of him, leaving him trembling and gasping for more. He lay on the bed before Alec, far more out of control than Alec had ever seen him.

His golden eyes were fluttering uncertainly, like he couldn’t decide whether to close them and focus on the sensation of _Alec_ all around him, or keep them open to fully absorb what his lover looked like as he ravished Magnus.

Dark bite marks, colored and prettily smudged across his tan skin, littered his body, especially around his neck and chest, his lean muscles rippling, gleaming with sweat. He was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the good tongue-fucking he’d just received. He felt wet and loose and open. He could even feel a tiny dribble of Alec’s saliva in his entrance.

It made him shiver with delight. He loved the feeling of _knowing_ Alec had been inside him. Would be inside of him again very soon.

He made himself lift his head, gazing through hooded eyes at his lover. “You’re so good,” Magnus mumbled, his breath still coming heavily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Magnus,” Alec smiled warmly.

Magnus squinted, still a bit dazed. “Why are you still wearing pants?” he asked woozily.

Alec chuckled fondly. “I was taking care of you, baby,” he reminded.

Magnus made a grumpy little sound, fond and lightly reprimanding. “You- _oh-”_ one of Alec’s fingers traced against his hole teasingly, pushing in just slightly, then retreating again, “ _-oooh,_ stop that,” he giggled, “I’m trying to talk.”

Alec withdrew, smirking, but let him continue, his slightly wet finger just dancing across his thigh. Magnus shuddered, but plowed on, ignoring the shake in his voice.

“You have to- take care of yourself, too, you know-” Magnus continued softly, “-not just me,”

Alec crawled up his body, letting his fingers trail across his skin before lifting off completely, arms winding around Magnus as he embraced him. They were entwined, Alec arms curling around completely, Magnus’s legs sliding up to wrap around Alec’s waist, his warm fingers going to run through Magnus’s hair, stroking at his scalp.

Magnus felt warm and tingly all over, but it was the feeling of Alec’s strong arms enveloping him that made him shudder. He felt safe and loved and- _oh._

Alec was slowly grinding his hips down, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he rubbed their erections together through the thin layer of cloth left between them. The combination of Alec’s soft lips, hard cock, warm arms…

Electricity skated across his skin, in his spine. If not for the cock ring, he would’ve come ages ago.

They were pressed closer than ever, their skin pressed together. Tan on pale, smudged hickeys on runes, scars on scars.

The kiss grew deeper, Alec’s arms pulling his closer, his grip in Magnus’s hair tightening, and they lost themselves in each other.

They were snapped out of their trance by a rush of blue sparks, and the rest of Alec’s clothing disappearing. Alec gave Magnus a fondly amused look.

Magnus looked profoundly unashamed, instead languidly rolling his hips up to meet Alec’s.

Evidently, he was not ready for the sensations of their bare cocks sliding together, because he gasped into the kiss, his hips stuttering against Alec’s. Alec could _feel_ his cock twitching desperately against his bare skin.

It was kind of odd, _Magnus_ being the one to fumble and send unsure looks Alec's way, like he was looking for guidance. But it was... kind of nice, in a way. He loved being able to  _take care_ of Magnus- of course, that didn't mean that he disliked Magnus taking care of  _him_ , in fact, he loved that, too... but that didn't mean he didn't love  _this,_ too.

Everything was _new_ to Magnus. It felt like- well, it felt like he’d ever been touched before. It was his first time all over again, except a thousand times better- because he was with Alec, someone he loved more than anything, because it was in a soft warm bed where he knew he was safe, because it was the best feeling he’d ever had.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Alec asked between kisses, still holding Magnus close.

Magnus nodded, murmuring, _yes, yes, please, fuck me, please-_ into his lips, breathy and barely audible.

“D-do you want me inside of you?” Alec asked. The kissing didn’t stop, lazy and unhurried, the words filthy and hot and casual between each warm press of lips.

“Yes,” Magnus whispered, “Please.”

Alec gave him a smile, bright and pleased, and he withdrew from their embrace, trying not to untangle himself too much, and retrieved the lube.

He generously coated his fingers, then tossed the bottle aside. They slipped easily back into their previous intimate embrace.

“Are you ready, baby?” he murmured into Magnus’s neck, softly kissing one of the hickeys he found there.

“Ye _eeess_ ,” Magnus managed, the word morphing into a hiss midway through as one of Alec’s cold, lubed fingers traced his still wet rim.

He had wrestled his hand between them, arm barely brushing their erections, his hand between Magnus’s legs.

Alec grinned into the crook of his shoulder, then began to ease one finger in.

Magnus moaned shakily, head lolling back slightly, his wrists pulling at the restraints.

Alec gave him a moment to adjust to the intruder, knowing that essentially, Magnus had never felt this before. Then, he pushed the finger the rest of the way in, gentle but firm.

Magnus let out a desperate moan, long and loud and dirty, his legs clenching around Alec’s waist, little sparks of harmless blue light lightly crackling across their skin.

“Look how _tight_ you are,” Alec said with a tone of wonder, so quietly Magnus thought that he almost hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Magnus bit his lip to prevent him from moaning embarrassingly loud at such a tiny compliment. Alec noticed, and nipped at his neck like a reprimand, his finger curling to punctuate his point.

 _“Oh- nn_ gh-” Magnus couldn’t hold in the moan this time, and Alec smiled encouragingly.

“I wanna hear the noises you make, baby,” he whispered in Magnus’s ear, teeth scraping against the lobe. “The beautiful sounds…”

He curled his finger again sharply.

Magnus cried out, pleasure coursing through his veins as the tip of Alec’s fingers brushed his prostate- a new sensitive spot for him to explore.

“Like that,” Alec finished, with no small amount of satisfaction. He slowly began to push in another finger- faster than the first, but still steady.

Magnus pushed his hips back against the fingers. This time, Alec didn’t stop him, instead just pushing a little deeper.

Magnus whimpered, rocking his hips onto Alec’s hand, trying to fuck himself on Alec’s fingers.

Alec began to scissor and stretch him, and Magnus continued to moan and whimper, hips moving in small, circular motions.

“You’re so _sensitive,”_ Alec said softly, like he was in complete awe, watching him attentively. He thrust in a third finger, and Magnus cried out again.

“ _A-alec!”_

“You are _so_ beautiful,” Alec said softly, pumping his fingers in and out of the warlock, watching his reactions, captivated by the pleasure and love and desperation and lust flitting across his face.

“P-please, please,” Magnus moaned, hips desperately pushing into Alec’s fingers. “F-fuck me, please, please Alec-”

“Are you… sure?” Alec teased, punctuating the last word with a sharp curl of his fingers, rubbing intentionally against his prostate. “This is your,” another little push deeper, “ _first_ time, after all…”

Magnus let out a small scream, spasming under Alec. He was shaking again, his cock dribbling and hard.

“ _Yes,_ yes, yes, I’m sure, please, take me, take me _right now-_ ”

“I like it when you beg,” Alec said devilishly, before pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his cheek. Alec withdrew his fingers, leaving Magnus feeling gapingly empty, his hole clenching around nothing. He jerked against the restraints, legs tightening in their grip around Alec, trying to pull him closer as he drew away slightly.

Alec had gotten the lube back, and was now carefully coating himself with it, trying not to stimulate himself too much (regardless of stamina rune).

Finally, the moment of truth: he pulled his hips back, then pressed his thick, dripping cock head to Magnus’s wet and loose entrance.

Magnus knew he was shaking. He tried to press back against the slow, deep push of Alec's dick, but Alec kept one hand on his hips, holding him down.

He began to patiently push into Magnus. It took all he had not to fuck into him right there and then, not to hold him down and fuck him senseless and drive into that blindingly good heat. But he refused to hurt Magnus, and he knew that would probably completely overwhelm him anyway.

Magnus had never felt anything like this before.

(Well, he had, but his body didn’t remember that, and his mind was having trouble recalling right now anyway.)

The stretch of Alec’s cock, entering him and splitting him open, was- it was _hot_ and _wonderful_ and _slightly_ uncomfortable. It was an odd feeling, starting with discomfort and hazy pleasure, and then exploding into fireworks, hot fire and the slick, stretching slide of Alec _inside of him._

Magnus wasn’t even sure what sounds he was making, all he knew was that his lips hung open and his throat felt hoarse, his chest tight, his body- _full,_ if that made sense, he felt _full_ and _stretched_ and it was absolutely _wonderful._

He was whimpering and moaning as his hips involuntarily bucked into Alec’s, trying to push him deeper. He was pulling at the bonds desperately, as if he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Alec and cling to him as Alec fucked him, as if he wanted to touch Alec in every way possible, have every bit of their skin pressed together. 

Alec bottomed out, and Magnus was almost blinded by the sparks flying behind his eyelids as Alec’s dick pressed _right up against his prostate._

Babbling sounds were pouring from his lips, now, wordless cries of pleasure. “ _Oh, oh-_ _nngh, A-alec, please, pl- oh, mm... nngh-”_

Alec wasn’t doing much better, although (ironically) he had the advantage of experience. The slick, ridiculously tight heat of Magnus’s entrance was- it was _staggering,_ ecstatic and wonderful. Magnus felt absolutely heavenly around his dick.

And on the bed underneath him, bound to the bed by the red fluffy cuffs, his dark hair spread about him on the white sheets like halo, his utterly _ravaged_ expression, his long lashes and kiss-bitten lips, he _looked_ heavenly, too: his long, tan legs spread wide to show his cock, swollen and dripping, showing the way Alec’s cock disappeared into his hole, swallowed up, the skin taut around his cock, like Alec was filling him up all the way- it was all so _beautiful,_ so sexy-

Alec began to withdraw again, Magnus moaning at the drag of his thick cock against his walls. Once he was almost all the way out, his cock tugging at Magnus's rim, he began to push back in again, steady and faster than before, giving a shuddering moan as the wet, tight- tighter than usual- enveloped him.

“W-wait-” Magnus moaned, “W-wait, please- _oh_ -”

 Alec stopped immediately, one hand going to cup Magnus’s face. “I-is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. “D-did I hurt you-?”

“No,” Magnus said so firmly that you almost couldn't tell that his breath was coming in whimpering gasps. How he managed to construct a coherent sentence despite the fact Alec’s huge cock was inside of him was beyond either of them. “It’s not you, I swear- I just… Can we- take the cuffs off?”

He looked almost shy. His legs loosened around Alec, sliding down more.

“Did you not like them?” Alec asked, moving to remove them as carefully as possible.

“No, no,” Magnus said quickly, “I just- I want to touch you. Please?”

Alec smiled, undoing the cuffs and kissing his wrists gently, soothing the light reddened marks where the cuffs had been. “All you had to do was ask,” he said quietly. He threw them aside, taking Magnus into his arms again and thrusting lightly forward.

Magnus moaned, this time a lot closer as the cuffs no longer held him in a reclining position. He bowed his head, beginning to clumsily nibble at Alec’s neck, kissing over the small, lopsided marks he left.

Alec moaned, thrusting again. Magnus muffled his own moan into Alec’s skin, lips pressing against Alec’s neck.

Alec began to build up a rhythm. Magnus’s arms were around him, his fingers scrabbling at Alec’s shoulder blades, leaving pretty scratch marks. Alec's own hands were on his hips, helping his rhythm and pulling him into Alec's thrusts. He was gripping Magnus's hips in strong, open palms, fingers splayed out.

Magnus could only really feel Alec’s skin under his lips, his fingers, feel his big cock driving deep into him, in and out, in and out- _it felt so fucking good-_

“Oh, you’re so gorgeous when you’re getting fucked,” Alec moaned hoarsely into his skin, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Magnus-”

“Please,” Magnus pleaded softly, arms tightening around Alec as he buried his face in Alec's neck, “F-fuck me harder, please, _please-”_

“I love it when you say please, too,” Alec murmured back, obligingly bucking his hips forwards. “ _Oh-_ you feel so good, Magnus, so _good-”_

Magnus only got ardently louder, the moans practically ripped from his throat, muffled by Alec's damp skin, his fingers digging into Alec’s back as he moved his hips with Alec’s, always chasing Alec’s retreating hips, and when they met in the middle, they’d both scream, the pleasure colliding.

But neither could come yet, due to the cock ring and stamina rune, respectively. A good thing, perhaps, as it’s unlikely either would have lasted this long otherwise (especially the newly virgin Magnus).

They kept going, Magnus softly lavishing his neck with kisses and uneven bites, Alec holding him impossibly closer to his chest. The stunning rhythm kept them in the perfect balance between making love to each other and hot, electric fucking.

Liquid fire pooled in Alec's lower belly, ecstasy building as the stamina rune finally burnt out. Alec’s eyes snapped open and let out a long, hoarse groan, giving one final, hard thrust, _slamming_ into Magnus’s prostate, before his vision went white-hot.

Magnus screamed like he was the one having an orgasm, like he was the one who had white-hot pleasure bursting in his bones and sparks dancing on every nerve ending.

He could feel waves and waves of hot, sticky seed fulling him up, stuffing him full of Alec’s cum. Alec’s still rocking hips, still pulsing cock, made it feel deeper inside him, made him feel completely _full_ of Alec.

Before, he’d thought he’d felt full- now he felt _bursting,_ ready to split at the seams, and it was wonderful. His entire body- particularly his entrance- felt hot and sore and full and he _loved_ it.

Alec nearly collapsed on top of Magnus, feeling heavy and sated- but there was still hunger curling in his belly, hunger for the man below him, the man he loved so much.

Besides, Magnus hadn’t come yet, and that was hardly fair, hmm?

Magnus, below him, writhed and moaned quietly, still trying to fuck himself on Alec’s cock.

Alec kissed him softly, slowly pulling out.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful warlock on the bed. (He did this often in bed, and in other places. He loved to trace his eyes over every beautiful plane of Magnus’s body. He'd never get enough of him.)

He could see his own cum dripping steadily from Magnus’s ass- quite a bit of it, actually.

Magnus could _feel_ it, slowly trickling out of him, evidence of Alec’s presence all over him, _in_ him.

“Al _ec,_ ” he moaned. “P-ple _ase, please-”_

“So needy for me,” Alec said lowly. There was a pleased curve to his lips.

Magnus moaned in agreement, nodding reverently. “Need you,” he said.

“I need you, too,” Alec whispered in his ear, before lowering himself further down the bed. He pressed a light kiss to the engorged head of Magnus’s cock. Magnus twisted and moaned, his hands going to Alec’s hair.

Alec grinned up at him. “You ready for this, baby?” he asked in that low, rough, _sex_ voice.

“Y-yes,” Magnus said, “Please.”

Alec lowered himself onto Magnus’s cock- his lips closed first around the head, tonguing his slit.

Magnus moaned loudly, hands trembling where they were, gripping Alec’s hair.

Alec took him deeper, knowing the way he was swiping his tongue expertly on the underside of Magnus’s dick (a trick Magnus had actually taught him) it would drive him _wild._

It did.

The wet, clenching heat of Alec’s mouth was too much for Magnus, but he couldn’t come thanks to the cock ring.

He let out a tiny sob, pleasured tears streaming down his face.

Alec took him deeper, sucking, hollowing out his cheeks and nuzzling at the base of his dick- the ring- until Magnus’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, letting the tight heat of his throat clench around the dripping head of Magnus’s cock.

Another loud whimper tore itself from Magnus’s throat, and Alec released the ring.

He tossed it aside and swallowed again. Magnus didn’t even have time to warn him (not that he needed to, Alec knew perfectly well what was happening) before he was _coming,_ harder than he’d ever came, and not only that, but it was his _first orgasm_ all over again.

The world washed completely white, sparks dancing across their skin wildly, every cell in Magnus’s body bursting and hot and sharp pleasure exploding in every nerve ending, every muscle tensing and spasming-

When it was finally over, Alec having swallowed it all, humming with pleasure around Magnus's cock and making him shudder and moan even more, Alec pulled off with a wet _pop_ and smiled up at him, a tiny little white smear on the corner of his lips. He crawled up Magnus’s body and kissed him again, uncaring that Magnus was still dazed and disoriented from having his _entire world rocked._

Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock and pulled him to the side so they were lying together, their legs tangled and Magnus pulled back against Alec’s chest, nestled in his arms, his face buried in his chest.

“That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” Magnus finally said, lifting his head slightly so Alec could hear. “And I can actually _remember_ them now.”

Alec chuckled. Magnus could feel the vibrating rumble in his chest. He gave a content sigh, making no move to shift positions.

"I got to pop  _your_ cherry," Alec laughed quietly, burying his nose in Magnus's hair.

"That you did," Magnus grinned, nuzzling closer. He closed his eyes, inhaling the warm, spicy scent of _Alec_.

"...I'm glad it was you who took my virginity," he admitted quietly into Alec's chest. 

"Your  _second_ virginity," Alec added.

Magnus gave a soft laugh. "Trust me, this was much,  _much_ better than my first... first time."

Alec let out another chuckle, low and rumbly and rough. They fell silent, basking in the afterglow.

After a long moment, Alec broke the warm, heavy silence again.

“We should do that again sometime,” Alec said quietly, arms tightening around him slightly.

“Hmm?” Magnus asked drowsily.

“Let me take care of you,” Alec said.

Magnus buried his face further into Alec’s chest so that his reply was even more muffled, but Alec heard it anyway.

“…I’d like that.”

Alec smiled, unable to stop the little breath of relief. Magnus seemed to relax a little, too.

Really, he was quite the sight- golden brown skin littered with hickeys, bitten into his throat and chest, his sides, his hips and thighs, even a few on his legs, his shoulders. His sleepy golden eyes, his long, thick lashes, fluttering in his tiredness. His reddened, bruised lips, his long, lean legs, folded with Alec’s. His slim, strong arms, curled and bound against Alec’s chest, his dark, ruffled sex hair. His pebbled nipples, his scars that dotted his smooth skin, his peaceful, happy expression.

He was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

 _This,_  Alec thought, _this is my happy ending._

He noted how Magnus’s breathing had slowed, evened out. They were both still completely naked.

Alec looked around, and, disturbing Magnus as little as possible, pulled the comforter over them.

He felt himself begin to drift off into sleep. He knew if he was lucky, he’d dream of Magnus. If he wasn’t, Magnus would be right here, in his arms.

They had an eternity together, after all.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Magnus got cursed because he either a) pissed off some random crazy witch on a mission, Supernatural style, or b) some asshole client decided to be a lil bitch. But I wasn't sure how to really work that into this actual porno.  
> .  
> you have NO IDEA how close i came to calling this "Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me (I Wanna Be Dirty)"  
> .  
> come and shout at me on tumblr @thesorrowoflizards


End file.
